Hold My Hand
by restlessheart94
Summary: Maylene denkt über Sebastian nach - und seine Hände. (spielt nach Trancys Kostümball)


Eine Szene nach dem Kostümball bei Trancy. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was die anderen wohl gedacht haben, als sie zum ersten Mal Sebastians Hände gesehen haben…

35. Hold My Hand

Maylene hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Sebastian – seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte – unscharf und verschwommen, hoch oben auf diesem Turm, als sie im Begriff gewesen war, einen jungen Vater zu erschießen.

Und mit jedem Tag war sie ihm weiter verfallen. Seine fließenden Bewegungen, seine Geschwindigkeit, seine Intelligenz – und diese dunklen Augen, die zu düster waren, um in seine Seele blicken zu lassen.

Diese makellose Schönheit, die zu perfekt schien, um sie greifen zu können…die so unsterblich und doch so zerbrechlich schien.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu bewundern. Seine Fähigkeiten schienen unmenschlich – er schien das Unmögliche möglich zu machen.

Und doch konnte sie nicht hinter seine Fassade blicken…

Sie wusste nur, dass er anders war.

Sie konnte in Bardroy hier und da immer noch den Schrecken spüren von dem, was er im Krieg erlebt hatte. Sie konnte hören, wie er manchmal spät nachts durch die Gänge des Schlosses wanderte – auf und ab. Und dann konnte sie zu ihm gehen und ihm zureden.

Wenn sie Finny sah, dann wusste sie auch, dass hinter seiner Kraft und seinem Lächeln immer noch ein ängstlicher Junge steckte, der seinen Vögeln nachtrauerte. Sie wusste nur wenig darüber, was ihm widerfahren war – aber sie wusste doch, dass er manchmal nachts schreiend aufwachte. Und sie wusste, dass er damals in jenem kleinen, nebligen Dorf einen Hund mit seinem Leben beschützt hatte, als dieser hatte zerrissen werden sollen.

Und sie wusste auch, dass ihr junger Herr Phantomhive gegen den Schmerz des Verlustes seiner Eltern kämpfte. Sie konnte die Trauer in seinem jungen Gesicht sehen – die Trauer, die er niemals hatte verarbeiten können.

Selbst Tanaka konnte sie verstehen – seine ständige Kraftlosigkeit war die Nachwirkung des Todes seines Herrn und seiner Frau. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Familie in jener schicksalhaften Nacht verloren. Genau wie Ciel.

Es schien, als wäre das Anwesen des jungen Adeligen eine Wegkreuzung der Lebensläufe der verschiedensten und unglaublichsten Menschen.

Und Sebastian…war der unglaublichste von ihnen – davon war Maylene überzeugt. Ein Mann, der vor ihren Augen einen Höllenhund gezähmt hatte, der sich so schnell bewegte, dass sie nicht einmal ein Foto von ihm machen konnten…

Es hätte sie nicht mehr überrascht, wenn der perfekte Butler am Ende selbst kein Mensch wäre…

Aber was sollte er dann sein?

Was war seine Geschichte? Woher kam Sebastian? Wer war er? Was für ein Mensch steckte hinter der perfekten Maske, die er jeden Tag trug? Wusste Ciel ist? Wusste irgendjemand in ihrem Haus – auf diese Welt?, was sich hinter jener perfekten dieser Maske verbarg?

Sie wollte so gerne dahinter sehen…nur für einen Moment…doch gleichzeitig versicherte ihr etwas in ihr – vielleicht der menschlichste Instinkt – das sie schaudern würde, wenn sie sein wahres Wesen sah. Dass es sie zerstören könnte, in diese Untiefen zu blicken.

Ohne ahnen zu können, was sie dort finden würde, wusste sie, dass irgendwo hinter diesen roten Augen und diesem gläsernen Lächeln Abgründe lauerten.

Und sie hatte es hören können…in der perfekten Melodie, die er auf dem Kostümball gespielt hatte…es hatte sie berührt…in ihrem Innersten.

Es schien wie Musik fern ihrer Zeit…sie schien so alt zu sein, wie die Menschen selbst. So alt und machtvoll, dass sie etwas berührte, das so tief in all ihren Seelen verborgen lag…

Aber es war nicht diese Musik, die sie allein berührt hatte…in diesem einen Augenblick…hatte sie sich Sebastian näher gefühlt – näher, als jemals zuvor…

Er war immer noch so weit von ihr entfernt…er hätte in weiter Ferne sein können… so erhaben und unantastbar sah er dort über ihr aus…

Den ganzen Abend konnte sie nicht anders, als sich fragen, was sich geändert hatte…bis sie verstand…Das sie nach Jahren doch ein wenig mehr von ihm gesehen hatte…Sie klammerte sich an Strohhalmen, hangelte sich von einem zum anderen-

Das sie ihn zum ersten Mal ohne seine weißen Handschuhe gesehen hatte. Die weißen Handschuhe, die die Teller fingen, die sie stets fallen ließ. Die weißen Handschuhe, an denen die Schuhcreme geklebt hatte, die sie aus Versehen einmal über das Geländer verschmiert hatte…Er hatte sie ausgezogen.

Sie hatte seine Hände gesehen…

Aber sie hatte darunter nicht gesehen, was sie erwartet hatte…

Seine Hände…sie Fingernägel waren dunkel – sie konnten nur lackiert sein, nicht wahr?…und auf seinem rechten Handrücken war eine runde Tätowierung. Sie hatte sie gesehen.

Sie konnte die Ironie nicht leugnen…

Sebastian – sonst perfekt in allem was er tat – lackierte er wirklich seine Nägel? Hatte er sich wirklich tätowieren lassen?

Auch wenn sie entfernt gestanden hatte – was hätte es anderes sein können?

Als sie sich sammelten, um abzureisen, hatte Maylene ihr Kostüm bereits abgelegt und wartete ungeduldig, als Finny und Bardroy die Pferde einspannten. Währenddessen half Sebastian ihrem jungen Herrn bereits die Kutsche zu besteigen und Maylene konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu betrachten.

Das Licht aus den Fenstern des Herrenhaus ließ Kontraste auf seinem makellosen Gesicht erscheinen und untermalten seine glatten, weißen Wangen…

Seine Augen funkelten im gelblichen Licht…sie schimmerten…sie schimmerten…rot? Ihr war noch nie der Gedanke kommen, dass sie so rot sein könnten…aber jetzt – war es offensichtlich.

Kein Gefühl schien sich auf seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln – die Maske, die er stets trug, lag perfekt an…wie immer…

Sie spürte kaum, wie sie auf ihn zu ging…ihre Glieder schienen von fremder Hand gesteuert…

Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sie schauderte beinahe, als diese roten Augen sie studierten…

War es wirklich nur das Licht, das sie so schimmern ließ? Oder war es…mehr?

Nur entfernt nahm sie war, wie Finnian und Bardroy sie beobachten – wortlos…atemlos…

Sie reden nicht einmal mehr…sie waren nur stille Betrachter…selbst Ciel beobachtete das Geschehnis mit einem amüsierten Blick. Er wirkte beinahe wie ein Wissenschaftler, der zwei Chemikalien zusammenführte…

Sie alle wirkten…als würde sie sich einem bissigen Tier nähern.

Sie näherte sich ihm, bis sie genau vor ihm stand – und sein Kopf legte sich leicht zur Seite.

„Miss Maylene?" Fragte er und setzte sein Lächeln auf – knipste es an – ein Teil seiner Maske, der stets funktionierte. Und doch spürte sie ihr Gesicht kribbeln, als sie dieses Lächeln sah. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Sie war ihm so nah – nur eine Armlänge entfernt…und doch konnte sie ihm nichts ansehen.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er glücklich war, traurig war…amüsiert? Er war meistens…amüsiert…auch wenn sie nie sagen konnte, was es war, dass seine Augen so geheimnisvoll funkeln ließ.

Langsam…ganz langsam streckte sie ihre nackten, ungeschickten Finger nach ihm aus – sie hingen zitternd zwischen ihnen in der Luft…und die roten Augen sahen auf ihre Hand hinab, die sie so schüchtern ausstreckte – doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie aufzuhalten oder abzuweisen…seltsam genug von Sebastian – von einem Menschen, der beinahe zu perfekt war…um noch ein Mensch zu sein.

War er einer?

Es würde sie nicht überraschen, wenn er mehr als das war…sie hatte genügend merkwürdige Dinge gesehen…Dinge, die sie an ihrem Verstand hatten zweifeln lassen.

Und die meisten von ihnen…hatten auf irgendeine Art mit Sebastian zu tun.

Er hob seine eigene Hand …vielleicht wollte er sie wirklich abweisen…vielleicht wollte er ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht das Recht hatte ihn zu berühren…doch sie legte ihre Hand sanft auf seine…spürte die weichen Handschuhe unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

Sie konnte spüren, wie die Zeit stehen zu bleiben schien…die aufmerksamen Augen von Lord Phantomhive und den beiden Bediensteten – Maylenes besten Freunden – waren weit entfernt.

Sie konnte seine Hände unter dem weichen Material der Handschuhe spüren…aber keine Wärme...nur einen harten Widerstand unter den weichen Material.

Sie strich mit ihren Fingern über die Handschuhe, von den Händen über seine langen Finger…spürte die feinen Gelenke unter ihren Fingerkuppen – und sah zu ihm auf.

Seine roten Augen studierten sie genau und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war verschwunden. Sie konnte nichts mehr in seinem Gesicht lesen…sie würde so gerne wissen, was er verbarg. Wer der mysteriöse Mann war, den sie jeden Tag sah…

Sie musste schlucken. Sie lag zu oft in der Nacht wach und versuchte sich selbst die Wahrheit zu erklären.

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihre Finger über den weichen Stoff seiner Handschuhe wandern und begann vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern daran zu zupfen – nur ein Zeichen. Eine kleine Andeutung, was sie vorhatte.

Sie sah zu Sebastian auf und begegnete seinem Blick sofort. Er beobachtete ihre Bewegungen. Studierte sie mit ungewohnt wachen Augen…

Was sah er, wenn er sie betrachtete?

Sah er das hilflose, unbeholfene Zimmermädchen? Oder sah er mehr?

Seine roten Augen schimmerten rätselhaft im goldenen Licht des Hofes und irgendwo in der Ferne krächzte ein Rabe. Ein Lächeln zuckte an Sebastians Mundwinkel – nur kurz – ohne, dass die Augen sich regten – als hätte er lächeln wollen, doch dann die Vorteile mit den Nachteilen abgewogen. Und sich schließlich dagegen entschieden.

Vorsichtig und langsam begann sie den Handschuh von seinen Fingern zu ziehen und der weiße Stoff strich vorsichtig über seine glatte Hand. Sie hätte erwartet, dass es ihr schwer fallen würde – das ihr heiß und kalt werden würde…das ihre Haut kribbeln und ihr Herz schlagen würde.

Aber alles was sie spürte waren ihre eigenen verschwitzten Finger, als ihre freie Hand zu einer Faust wurde.

Der weiße Stoff gab immer mehr von seiner Haut frei – und plötzlich sah sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Das, was sie schon beinahe der Einbildung zugeschrieben hätte – als sie den Stoff bis zu seinen Knöcheln herabgezogen hatte, konnte sie es sehen –

Auf seinem Handrücken war ein dunkles Pentagramm eingekreist und umgeben von fremdartigen Mustern. Sie zog den Handschuh mit einer Eile, die sie plötzlich überkommen hatte gänzlich von seiner Hand und ließ ihren Daumen über das Muster gleiten. Seine Haut schien kühler als ihre, obwohl er eben noch Handschuhe getragen hatte…

Seine langen, schmalen Finger krümmten sich leicht und sie legte auch die Hand um seine, in der sie den Handschuh noch hielt. Sie ließ ihre Finger über die matten, schwarzen Nägel wandern – und doch war es das Pentagramm, dass sie am meisten faszinierte…wie hatte es seinen Weg auf Sebastians Körper gefunden?

Er passte nicht zu ihm…oder doch? Es war schwer zu sagen…

Aber es wirkte beinahe bedrohlich. Sie sah von den feinen Knöcheln auf in sein Gesicht. In seine roten Augen, die sie wie gebannt beobachteten.

Sie konnte spüren, wie ihre Lippen sich öffneten, ohne dass sie es steuern konnte – sie konnte die Frage nach der Tätowierung auf der Zunge schmecken…

„Sebastian!" Maylene schreckte hoch, doch Sebastian sah sich nur gelassen mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen zu seinem befehlsgewohnten Herrn um. Ciels Auge funkelte mit Zorn…und…Besorgnis? Er wirkte beinahe…unsicher.

„Du sollst meine Taschen auf die Kutsche laden!" Erklärte Ciel entschieden und Sebastian nickte.

„Sehr wohl, mein Herr."

Sebastians Hand löste sich vorsichtig aus ihrer und Maylene gab sich Mühe, nicht daran festzuhalten. Sie hätte es nur zu gerne getan…sie hätte gerne noch einmal kurz seine Haut unter ihren Fingerkuppen gespürt.

Stattdessen klammerte sie ihre Finger in den Handschuh, den sie immer noch hielt.

Sebastian machte keine Anstalten dem Befehl seines Herrn zu folgen – stattdessen blieb er vor Maylene stehen…

Und sie wurde sich zum ersten Mal seiner Nähe bewusst. Gänsehaut kribbelte auf ihrer Haut und sie erschauderte wohlig. Atemlos beobachtete sie, wer sich langsam vorbeugte…ganz vorsichtig…

Maylenes Herz begann stärker zu schlagen, als sie es jemals gespürt hatte…

Was hatte er vor? Er würde sie doch nicht etwa küs-

„Maylene?" Plötzlich war er ihr so nah, dass sie beinahe zitterte – wieso nur hatte dieser Mann eine solche Macht über sie? Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf und bemerkte, dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Handbreit von ihrem entfernt war – so nah an seinen dunkelroten Augen…so nah, an seinem sanften, geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

„J-Ja?" Fragte sie bebend.

„Ich hätte ihn gerne wieder…" Erklärte Sebastian. „Meinen Handschuh."


End file.
